Percy attends BAG academy
by Hearth Mclark
Summary: Grace left this story incomplete. I'll complete it. Do you love percabeth? Then you're gonna love this. In this plot, Percy and Annabeth haven't met until after the giant war. All of Percy's adventures were only with grover and Tyson . Read how percabeth meet at BAG Academy and how they and the Kanes have to join to defeat an emery that is danger to all. On hold!
1. Intro

This is the continuation kc and pjo crossover which was started by Grace and was discontinued. I would like to take it from there.


	2. Emma's party

**Guys, please read Grace's "Percy goes to BAG Academy " before reading this or else you won't understand any of this. And please please review.**

Percy pov

When I came out of my room, I saw Annabeth and was dazzled by her look. She looked simply wonderful. When she saw me she gasped. Aww, come on. I wasn't that bad! I walked up to her and held out my hand like a gentleman. She looked at it like it was some kind of insect, then , after a lot of hesitation, she took it. Electric sparks ran through my body at her touch. I don't know why but, holding her hand seemed more natural than holding Emma's. Annabeth seemed really nervous. "Relax, I got your back." I said. "That's what I'm afraid of." She groaned. I laughed. She smiled at that. "Ready?" I asked her. "Yeah, whatever. Let's get this over with." She said.

My mom was waiting for us in Paul's car, and she drove us to Emma's house. "Wow Annabeth. Don't you look stunning!" My mom said . "Thanks." Annabeth blushed. We waved bye to my mom and entered Emma's house. As soon as I stepped in, I was attacked by Emma. She kissed me fiercely and then backed up, looking at me. I saw Annabeth through my peripheral vision , and her expression was stone cold. "Percy! I'm so glad you could make it. Oh, and you too Annabeth." Emma said. I smiled. At least she was being polite to Annabeth. "You look simply dashing, Percy."  
Emma smiled at me . "Uh, thanks. You're not look looking too bad yourself." I said. She blushed. "Come on, Percy. I want you to introduce you to some of my friends. Annabeth, can you wait here? I want to introduce Percy as my boyfriend, so it's better if it's just the two of us." She said. "Oh sure. Take your time." Annabeth said stiffly. Why was she acting so rude? I waved off to her as Emma dragged me along to meet her friends.  
She introduced me to like a hundred people and kissed me every time someone commented on how cute we looked together. I felt really uncomfortable with this.  
After a long while Emma finished introducing me to everyone I didn't know. "Percy, can you wait a while? I have to entertain a few friends. I am the host after all." She smiled apologetically. I smiled back. She ran off to talk to some friends. I went back to Annabeth. But when I reached her, I saw Jason saying something to her.(no, not Jason school bully Jason.) By the way her fists were shaking and her face was stormy, I could tell Jason was insulting her again. I ran to her defense. When I got closer , I could hear what he was saying to her. "You are clearly cleverer than I thought, nerdo. You are finding pretty easy ways to get into our group."he smirked. "What do you mean?" Annabeth asked. "Percy is what I mean. You are trying to get close to him and are succeeding. Nice plans you've got. Trying to become popular by befriending one of us." He said. At this, anger burst through my veins. How dare he talk to her like that? "I'm not one of you." I growled at him.

Annabeth's pov

Percy left me there, waiting. Stupid bet! Now I had to come to Emma's house to fulfill it. I stood there , yawning. Percy probably wouldn't be back for hours. I didn't care if he didn't. I just wanted to get the hell out of here. But sadly I couldn't .

"Looks like Emma forgot to lock the door." A voice said behind me. I knew that voice. It was that sneaky good for nothing jock Jason. I didn't even turn at the sound of his voice . He came and stood next to me. I turned away. "I don't remember Emma inviting you, bookworm." He said. "I came with Percy," I replied.  
He laughed disbelievingly. "Why would Percy bring you to his girlfriend's party?" He asked . Then before I could answer, he answered his own question. "Unless you asked him to bring him here. As a matter of fact, I've seen that jerk warming up to you. Though why anyone would warm up to a girl like you, I don't know. "I glared at him, my fists shaking. I wanted to punch him in the face, but controlled myself.  
"You are clearly cleverer than I thought, nerdo. You are finding pretty easy ways to get into our group."he smirked. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Percy is what I mean. You are trying to get close to him and are succeeding. Nice plans you've got. Trying to become popular by befriending one of us." He said.  
"I am not one of you." A voice said behind us. I turned to find Percy. His fists were shaking and his eyes were blazing in anger. "Hey, Percy! Didn't see you there buddy." Jason said. "I'm not your buddy Jason . And like I said before, I am not one of you." Percy said. His voice was harsh. Many of the guests turned to look at us. Emma came running up to us. "Sure you are. You hang out with us, sit with us at lunch break and even eat with us. You're one of us,man. You're one of the most popular people in school. You don't want to ruin that by being friends with a ...a freak." Said Jason, pointing at me. As quick as lightning, Percy was right in front of Jason , his hand clutching Jason's collar. "Don't you dare call her that. Do you hear me? Don't you ever call her that." Percy shouted.  
I couldn't believe this. Percy was defending me. He cared for me. I was wrong about him.  
Percy's hand was still at Jason's collar, when Emma lightly pushed him back. "Percy, what are you doing? You're making a scene." Emma said. "I don't care if I'm making a scene. Did you hear what he called Annabeth?" Percy shouted. Emma looked hurt, probably because Percy never spoke to her like that. "He isn't wrong, Percy. She is a freak. And now look what she's done to you. You're turning against us." Emma said. Anger swelled inside me, but Percy didn't give me a chance to react . "What has she ever done to you Emma ? Why are you treating her like this? He asked. "Because she deserves to be treated like that. " Emma said. "No she does not. I thought you were a nice girl Emma . But now I know you're not. You only date me because I became popular on the first day at school. All you care about is your reputation . I don't like you anymore." Percy said. "Percy, are you breaking up with me?" Emma sounded hurt again. "That's what it seems like, doesn't it?" Percy asked. "And everyone in this hall, listen carefully, if anyone ever misbehaves with Annabeth, they will lose their teeth. Got it?" Percy shouted to everyone in the hall. I blinked back tears . Percy was threatening everyone for me. He broke up with Emma and his group for me. He wasn't a jock. He was a wonderful boy. He then walked up to me, held my hand , and pulled me out of Emma's house. I looked back to see everyone's surprised faces before the door shut behind us.


	3. Friends

**I have poll. Please vote. I have not had any voters so far.**

Annabeth pov

Percy kept dragging me away from Emma's house . I was still in a daze, unable to think. But when I finally got out of my trance, I asked Percy,"Where are we going?" My voice wavered. Percy came to a halt and turned to face me. He let go of my hand. "I don't want my mom to know about all that happened. She'll get worried. I was thinking we wait in the park for a while before going home." He said. I looked at him with concern. He mistook that for a look of disapproval. "Of course, if you want to go home, you can . Don't worry about the bet. I'll still babysit your brothers." His voice shook just as much as mine did. "No. I want to come along." I said. He smiled, but he still had a pained expression. "Sure you wanna spend time with a jock?" He asked. He was trying to make me smile. It worked. "I'd love to." I replied.

We sat under a tree, neither one of us spoke. Percy's face was clear of all emotions, but his eyes showed everything. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what. Everything that happened was so awkward. Before I could think of anything to say, he spoke. "Annabeth, I'm really sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am." He said. I stared at him in disbelief. Why in Hades was he sorry? "Why?" I asked. "For dragging you into this mess. If I had not placed that stupid bet, none of this would have happened. I already knew Jason and his gang had something against you, but I still forced you to come to Emma's party. I'm sorry." He said. "But Percy, I'm glad this happened. I really am. If none of this would have happened, you wouldn't have found out how they really are, and I wouldn't have found out how you really are."I said.  
He gave me a look of gratitude, before turning to gaze at nothing. I wanted to ask him why he stood up for me, but I didn't know how. "Why?" That was all I could get out. But he seemed to understand. He took a deep breath before answering." From the first time I saw you, I knew you were different. But not in the way Jason and Emma told me. I never understood their hatred for you, butI thought that they must have had a really good reason for hating you." I snorted at that. He continued." But today I realized that they only picked on you because they knew you wouldn't get back at them. I used to wonder why you pulled away from everyone , but now I realized that you pull away because they push you away. And I also realized one more thing. I care about you, Annabeth." He said. I was speechless. He understood everything so well. He cared. He really cared about me. He wasn't selfish like the rest. I was so wrong about him.  
We sat in silence for a while. Then he spoke. "So I guess you win. Tell me when I should come over to babysit your brothers. I'll be there." He said. Oh, the bet. I forgot about the bet. "Um.. I know I won, but...um, I'd still like to go to the carnival with you." I said. He raised an eyebrow . "Really?" He asked. "Really." I replied.  
"Well, if you want to." Percy said. "So are we officially friends or not?" I asked.  
He laughed. "We are." His reply sent a jolt of relief through me. Then he got up and helped me stand. After that we walked to my house,(which was close to the park) . Percy stopped at my doorstep. "C'mon in." I said. "Uh, no thanks. Some other time." He said. "Okay, bye. See you at school." I said. "See ya." He replied before walking away. I stood and walked him go for a while before I entered the place I'm forced to call home.

Percy pov

My mind was trying to catch up with everything that had happened and was failing miserably. Lots of things that happened tonight were going to change my life.  
I broke up with Emma . Annabeth didn't hate me. Annabeth and I are friends. These three things kept repeating in my head. The funny thing was, I wasn't sad about breaking up with Emma . I actually felt relieved. I no longer had to pretend I like her.  
I was also glad Annabeth believes I'm not one of them. With these things going on in my mind, I entered my house. "How was your day, honey?" My mom asked. "Great." I wasn't lying. "How did Annabeth like it?" She asked . "I don't know. She seemed okay." Again, wasn't lying. Then I went up to my room saying I'm sleepy.

I rushed to school the next day. Again, I saw that car which picked and dropped Carter and Sadie. Sadie was talking to the lady in the car while Carter stood next to her , looking around. I was about to call out to him when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Annabeth smiling at me. "Good morning, Percy." She said. "Good morning." I replied. She squeezed her hand in mind. I looked at her, confused. "What? We're friends, right?" She had a point. So , together holding hands, we entered the school.


	4. Percy's pals from creepsterville

Sadie pov

School was starting to get on my nerves. People are always telling us what to do. Blah blah blah. Me and Carter aren't so bossy as teachers. At least, I'm not. Carter, on the other hand...Anyway, I was just waiting for summer break, which was still a long way.

Walt, Carter and I were standing next to my locker, talking. That is, Carter kept talking about class and homework which I tuned out and stood there staring into Walt's deep eyes. "Hey Carter." Someone called. We turned around to see Percy and a grey-eyed girl walk towards us. "Hi Percy. Hi Annabeth." Carter greeted them. Annabeth? Well, that's a queer name. It had the sound of royalty. Like Lady Annabeth or Queen Annabeth. "So, what's your first class ?" Percy asked. "English." Carter replied. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and grinned. "Same as us." Annabeth said. Just then, the bell rang. "See you later . " Carter said to me and Walt before walking of with Percy. I checked my time-table. Groan. First was history. I was not in the mood to sleep. So I decided to bunk. I waved to Walt before walking to a girl's bathroom. Once in there, I checked around to see if anyone was around. Then I called to Isis. Isis, I need a portal that will take me to that abandoned house outside school. I thought in my mind. Tsk, tsk. Ever thought of asking please? Isis spoke in my mind. Nope. Now can you please hurry. I replied. I heard her sigh before a portal opened before me .

I appeared in the basement of the house. Uh! I had to remember to say please to Isis next time. I climbed up the stairs to the house. In the hall, there were many dose bled pieces of furniture that were extremely dusty.

I then accidentally tripped on a tool and fell behind a sofa, the only furniture in the house that was in one piece. Before I could get up completely, something appeared out of nowhere. I quickly sat back behind the sofa. Then slowly, I sneaked a peek at what that was. I could hardly believe what I was seeing. There were four people . Well, 'people' isn't exactly the right word. The only normal person was a teenage boy with a rasta cap and freckles. The only thing weird about him was his goatee. I figured it was style. The others in the room was a goth boy who was about Carter's age but still scared the creeps out of me. The other was a big guy with messy hair and a brown eye. Yes, I did say eye. He had only one eye in the middle of his forehead . But what really scared me was their pet dog. If you can call a canine creature the size of a rhino a dog. That thing was huge. The goth boy was scratching its ear. Uhh!

"Good, Nico. No one saw us. See Grover, no worry." The one-eye said. "I still think we should have shadow travelled straight to his house." Said Grover."We want to surprise Percy, not scare his parents half to death." Said the goth boy, who I assumed was Nico.

Percy! These creeps were friends of Percy! How could they be? Then I remembered that Carter had said Percy was weird. What if he was an evil monster in disguise?

"I don't see why we had to bring Mrs. O Leary. "Said Grover. Despite the danger I was in, I had to bite my tongue from laughing. A giant dog named Mrs. O Leary? They can't be serious. "But Grover, Mrs. O Leary also misses Percy." Said one-eye.

He sounded like a six year old. "So here's the plan. As soon as Percy comes out of school, I bring him here. He can meet Mrs. O Leary, and then we'll tell him about the prophecy. Then I'll leave with Mrs. O Leary, while you guys can stay here a while longer. Alright?" Nico said. Prophecy? "Oh, he isn't going to like this." Grover said. The other two nodded. Then Grover and one-eye sat down on a piece of headboard while Nico mounted the...um...dog and went to sleep on his back.

One thing was for sure. These people were going to stay here till school ends. And I was stuck here till then. Just my luck!

Carter pov

As I entered class with Percy and Annabeth I saw a group of people standing around Emma's seat. She was crying. "It's alright, Emma . It wasn't your fault. Percy is just a jerk. "Said Tony. I looked at Percy and was shocked to see that he was smiling. He whispered something in Annabeth's ear, and she giggled.

All heads turned in our direction. I slowly walked to my seat and sat there before anyone could pull me into these school politics. Jason and his groups were glaring daggers at Percy. He seemed unaffected at this and went to the only empty seats. I saw that the seat had water on it. Prank alert! I wanted to warn Percy, but I didn't want to get beaten up by Jason and his gang. Percy and Annabeth took their seat. I waited to see anger or surprise on their faces, but I saw none. Annabeth's expression did not even change, and Percy was grinning widely. I didn't see what was so funny.

The teacher entered the classroom. I was sitting next to Tony, so I heard everything that Jason was saying to him. "Lover boy's acting strange. I mean, he should have noticed by now that the seat was not dry." Jason said. "Well, maybe he doesn't want to give us the satisfaction. I think he hopes it'll dry off till the end of the period and no one will notice." Said Tony. "We'll make sure that doesn't happen. "Jason smiled evilly. The teacher called the class to attention. "Ok class. Today we're going to start the novel "Merchant of Venice". I hope at least some of you are familiar with this story. I saw Annabeth nodding her head from the corner of my eye. "Can anyone come here and give us a short summary of this novel?" The teacher asked.

Annabeth's hand shot up instantly. "Yes, ." The teacher said.

Was she crazy? Why did she have to get up ? Percy's grin, if possible, just became wider. Why was he so happy. Was he also into Jason's prank? Did he too want to get Annabeth into trouble? Then why did Jason and his group seem to hate him so much? Nothing about Percy made sense to me.

Annabeth got up from her seat . Her pants were...completely dry. I couldn't believe this. I was pretty sure there was water on her seat. Jason's expression was priceless. I looked over to Percy and saw that he was trying not to laugh.

Annabeth finished her summary and went back to her seat. "Well done, . That was very good." The teacher said. Annabeth blushed. Percy said something to her which I couldn't hear. But by looking at her smug expression, he probably praised her. After a long boring class, the bell finally rang. Before anyone could move, Percy and Annabeth darted out of the classroom. Probably to avoid Emma and Jason. I sighed and looked at my time-table. I had Greek . Just great. I got up lazily and went to yet another boring class of Greek.


	5. Prophecies hate me

Percy pov

Annabeth and I spent the whole day avoiding Emma and Jason. Not because we were scared, of course not. We just wanted to skip the drama. Rumors were spread that Jason was going to challenge me to a fight. As much as I loved to kick him, I really didn't want to fight. I didn't want to get for sending a student to the hospital, especially after mom's warning.

At last the day was over and me and Annabeth ran out of the school building. After walking a little further I saw from the corner of my eye that Jason was catching up with me. He almost reached me when I heard a voice right next to me. "Hi Percy." I jumped, then turned around to see Nico Di Angelo. Again, from the corner of my eye I saw Jason hesitating before walking off in another direction. Nico's appearance did that to people. Made them nervous. But I was surprised. What was he doing here? "Hi Nico, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Um.. I wanted to talk to you." Nico replied. "Percy, introductions please?" Annabeth asked. "Oh, of course. Annabeth, this is Nico, my cousin. Nico, this is Annabeth." I introduced them . Annabeth was staring at Nico, summing up his appearance. Students were glancing at Nico, some suspiciously, and some with fear. Great, now I would be known as the cousin of the creepy goth freak. "Percy, I want to talk to you, urgently. If you would please." Nico sounded scared. "Annabeth, I have to go. See you later." I said. I waved to her and then followed Nico.

He took me to a old abandoned house behind the school. As soon as I entered I was attacked by a hellhound. But instead of biting my head of, it licked me. I laughed." Hey girl. Nice to see you too." Mrs. O Leary got off me, and stood panting in front of me. I was just recovering from Mrs. O Leary attack, when I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by...Tyson! Then as soon as he let go of me, Grover tackled me. "Guys, please I need to breathe." I begged. Nico smirked. "Not funny, Death Breath." I said. "Percy, you're okay." Tyson said. I didn't know if he was asking a question or stating a fact. "Guys, what in Tartarus are you doing here?" I asked.

Instantly their faces turned deadly serious . Uh-oh was my only thought.

Sadie pov

After like forever, creepy boy Nico stirred on Mrs. O Leary's back. By then, I was able to make myself invisible, so I could see what was happening easily. "I think it's time." He said to Grover and one-eye, whose name was Tyson. I got to know that from one of their conversations. They both looked up from their game of chopsticks, which they had been playing for a while. "Nico, I was thinking that it would be better for me to go get Percy. No offense, but you're kinda creepy." Said Grover. Nico smiled.

"I was about to say the same thing." He said. Grover left the house, but returned quickly, with no Percy. "I think you should go." He told Nico. "Why?" Nico asked.

"There is someone with him who might recognize me. I'll explain later." Grover replied. Who was he talking about?

Nico jumped down from the dog's back and went out of the house. After a while he came back with Percy. Mrs. O Leary licked his face, while Grover and Tyson hugged him fiercely . By the way they behaved with him, it was obvious that they were very close friends. Then Percy asked them what they were doing, and that wiped the grins off their faces.

"Um..Percy, you see..there's this..um...you tell him Nico ." Grover said. "What? Tell me what?" Percy asked. "Actually Percy, Rachel spoke a prophecy about..um...you." Said Nico ." "Oh great." Percy's voice was thick with sarcasm.

"What are the lines?" He asked them.

Nico took a deep breathe before reciting

"Heroes of two different times

To save the world, shall combine

To restore what's stolen yet again.

A choice of who should feel the pain.

And depending upon Chaos's fall or rise

Is the son of sea's demise."

At the last line, Percy's face paled. Nico and Grover looked at each other and sighed, like they were expecting this. Percy stumbled but Tyson caught him. "Easy, brother." He said. Brother? Tyson was Percy's brother? Could this get any weird. I suppose it could.

I was confused by that "prophecy" and Percy's reaction. What was this all about. And who was the son of sea? "Why is it always my demise? Can't I get a break?" Percy whined. His demise! But how could a sea have a son?

"I know Percy. I know you deserve a break, but I suppose it can't be helped." Said Nico. "Anyway, I have to leave with Mrs. O Leary. Tyson and Grover will be staying with you for a while. I hope your mom doesn't mind." Nico continued. "Uh-huh." Percy replied. He had a far-off expression on his face. "I never saw you so beat-up about anything. Not even in both the great prophecies. What's wrong?" Grover asked. "Nothing." He replied . Nico sighed. He shook hands with Percy and then disappeared with his dog, just the way he had appeared. Percy, Grover and Tyson left the house. I waited a while before darting off to find Carter.


	6. Author's note

**please please please review. It's kinda frustrating not to have any reviewers. Am I that bad a writer?**


	7. The Geek and the Greeks

**sorry for not uploading for so long. This chapter is a bit boring, but is important.**

Sadie pov

I made a portal back to Brooklyn House. Carter was waiting for me. "Where were you? I didn't see you at school all day. Do you know how worried I was ? Do you know how worried Walt was?" He went on and on like this, but I wasn't listening.

"Carter, just listen to me. You won't believe what I saw today." I said. Carter raised an eyebrow. I took a deep breathe. Then I told him all that had happened when I portal-travelled to that place.

I told him how the trio appeared out of nowhere with their huge dog. I told him their conversations with themselves and with Percy. I didn't miss anything . Carter's mouth just opened wider with every detail. By the time I finished, his jaw was just a few inches above the ground.

"Carter. Carter! Are you listening?"

"Uh-huh"

"Were you even listening?" I got no response. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Carter, are you there?"

"Yeah, what?" Carter snapped out of it. "What's wrong?" I asked

"Everything, Sadie . Everything is wrong in what you just said. Are you sure that's what you saw?" He asked me. "Of course I'm sure. I told you everything exactly the way it happened." I said.

"You're not making this up, are you?" He asked. Then before I could answer, he said"I guess not. You're not so creative." I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted in annoyance. "Any idea as to what they are, brother dear ?" I asked. "There is only one theory, and it's crazy." Carter said. "And what may that be .?" I asked .

"Sadie, you know creatures you told me about? The one-eyed guy and the big dog?" He asked.

"You mean Tyson and Mrs. O Leary?"

"Yeah, that."

"What about them?"

"They're Greek monsters. I learned about them in Greek mythology. And if the monsters are real, then the Greek gods are real too!" Carter said.

"What? That's impossible. How could we not know about them?" I asked. "We didn't know about the Egyptian gods at first. Also, don't you remember Amos mentioning something about Manhattan having its own gods." Carter said. "Yeah, I guess you have a point. And I also remember Toth speaking about Hermes, almost like he was real." I said.

"Well Sherlocks, as you've already figured out so much, I'm pretty sure you can figure the rest. Like what Percy is. " I said.

Carter looked thoughtful for a minute before he said," Demigod."

"What?"

"Percy is a demigod."

"As in child of a god?"

"Yep."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

" Who do you think his godly parent is?" I asked him."I think it's poseidon, the sea god. Especially after what you said about the prophecy, I am pretty sure." "But why is he so worked up about that prophecy? I mean, it's just a stupid piece of poetry." I said. "Sadie, prophecy is a ancient form of astrology and only people who are blessed by their sun god Apollo are able to issue prophecies." Carter explained.

"Phew, talk about geeky. How do you know so much Carter?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Greek class." He shrugged. "So, do you think Percy's evil? I mean he was with two monsters. And his goth friend Nico didn't get exactly seem warm and fuzzy." I said.

"I don't think so. He seems like good guy. Kinda suspicious, but in a good way. Still, I think we should be careful around him" Carter said.

"So, Percy is a demigod, is best buddies with the weirdest creatures on earth, and is about to meet his demise. Right?" I asked. "Yep, that about sums it up." Carter said. Then he went into thinking mode again.

"What are you thinking now?" I asked

"About the rest of the prophecy." He replied.

"Uh! Same old geek Carter." I sighed.


	8. Daughter of Athena? Tough luck

Percy pov

Grover, Tyson and I walked to my house. Tyson kept telling him how much people at camp missed me and so on and on. I ringed the doorbell. Paul opened the door, and was immediately crushed in a bear hug by Tyson. Actually, after the war, Tyson had spent a lot of time with my family and everyone had grown quite fond of the big guy.

We immediately ran up to my room, with me shouting "I'm home." to my mom as we climbed the stairs. In my room, I could despair properly. I sat on my bed and wound my arms around my knees. Tyson and Grover looked at each other, then came and sat on either side of me.

"What's wrong, Perce?" Grover asked.

"Nothing." I replied dully

Grover raised an eyebrow.

I took a deep breath. "It's just that I think I deserve a break when and I got here, I finally thought I got it. I even made nice mortal friends, but then this happens. I'm really tired of prophecies." I said.

"Not all your friends are mortal." Grover's voice was so low that I wasn't sure that was what he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Annabeth Chase, the girl who was with you, is a half-blood."

I choked. I mean, come on! But I guess part of me was relieved. Now I could tell Annabeth about true myself and my super cool powers. Not to mention my super tough experience in wars.

"How come she isn't at camp?" I asked.

"I wanted to bring her there. I was her protecter, you know. But her dad requested me not to take her there. He knew about the prophecy and knew that there would be wars. He thought that if Annabeth went to camp, she would be involved in the wars. He said he couldn't let anything happen to her. So I left, and that's when I found you." Grover told his story.

"Who's her godly parent?" I asked, and I was hoping for all names but one.

"Athena." My world came crashing down. Athena, who hated my dad like hell, and who didn't like his children much either. Annabeth would hate me if she found out, just like her mom. I sank deeper into my knees, the little optimistic part of me disappeared completely.

"I'm doomed." I whined. Grover patted my back, and then went down to find empty tin cans. Tyson was tinkering with some metal, probably trying to make me something. I love that little...um...I mean big guy.

I had to tell her. I know that's stupid, but I couldn't hide it anymore. Even if she would hate me after I tell her, I couldn't keep her in the dark. I also wanted to convince her to come to camp, now that the two major wars were over.

Tommorow was the best opportunity. I was taking her out, anyway. Just, I wouldn't take her to the carnival as planned. I would take her some place near near the sea. Some isolated place near the sea, where I would be able to prove my story.

Annabeth pov

I had a fun day at school. What with us trying to dodge Emma's group and Percy showing of at Greek class, I enjoyed school for the first time. I think it was mainly I was with Percy. He's just soooo wonderful and soooo... Oh gods, what am I thinking. I was having such thoughts all day today, even though I tried really hard to get rid of them. They just kept coming back to the very front of my mind.

While we were coming out of school, I was about to ask Percy about the carnival trip, when suddenly a boy appeared out of nowhere. He looked about 13-14 years, and everything he wore was black. He seemed to emit an aura of death.

Percy didn't notice him until he said " Hi Percy." Percy jumped, then when he saw the boy, confusion settled on his face. "Hi Nico , what are you doing here?" He said.

"Um... I wanted to talk to you." The kid replied.

"Percy, introductions please?" I asked.

"Oh, of course. Annabeth, this is Nico, my cousin. Nico, this is Annabeth." Percy introduced us.

Cousin? They didn't look anything alike. I summed up his appearance . I knew staring was rude, but I couldn't help it. He was so different. And he looked quite mature for his age. But most of all, he looked scared.

"Percy, I want to talk to you, urgently. If you would please." Nico said. "Annabeth, I have to go. See you later." Percy said. He waved to her and then followed Nico. Kids were giving them weird looks as they walked away.

I sighed. And then walked to my house.

I sat there on my bed and drew a castle. I finished it and looked at the picture. Impressive. The architecture looked really good. I kept it on my bed side table, and turned off the lights. Tomorrow was the big day.

Annabeth Chase with Percy...Percy what? Omg! I don't know his surname.

I really begin to wish he was the Percy Jackson. The hero of Olympus. The defeater of Kronos and the giants, the retriever of the Golden Fleece and a lot more.

I had been keeping up with the Greek world even though I couldn't be a part of it. To do this, I had been keeping tabs on its greatest hero, Perseus Jackson, by praying to my mom to send me dreams of his every adventure. He was the most heroic person I knew. I had come to respect him and like him, even though he was a son of Poseidon. Even my mom didn't hate him that much. I had heard that his fatal flaw was personal loyalty , which made me like him even more. I wish I could see his face.

Confused? About how I could dream about him but not see his face? Well, my mom said that he had a great role to play in my future and if I see his face beforehand it would disturb the balances or something like that. So everytime I saw him in my dreams, his face was blurred. I really begin to wigs this was the same Percy.

But he wasn't . He was a sweet yet clueless mortal. That made me stop thinking about Percy Jackson for a while. Instead I thought about tomorrow .I would get something for him. A little gift. I would also bring my picture along so as to show it to him. I wondered if he was even interested in agriculture. I fell asleep thinking about Percy and tomorrow's trip.


	9. AN 2

Sorry I'm not updating regularly. I'm going to write a new story, which is a Percy/Sadie like Pollex suggested. Stay with me, cause I'll update anytime I can. By the way, I'll tell you the name of my new story as soon as I decide it. Thanks for reading . I love you guys!


	10. I'm the man of her dreams, literally

Annabeth Pov

That kid was so familiar looking. Where had I seen him before? I kept thinking about that Nico kid all night, even in my sleep. Where had I seen him? Where?

After thinking a lot about the two Percys in my life, my thoughts shifted to Nico. But I was too tired to really concentrate, so I just fell asleep thinking about tomorrow. Maybe I'd ask Percy about him. I had a dreamless sleep , which surprised me.

Oh, I didn't know I was in for a lot of surprises.

Percy pov

I got up early next day and dressed up quickly. I wore a sea green t-shirt and blue jeans with a light blue jacket. I left with my pocket money to a book store. I searched for the Greek section. At last I found it. I bought a book called The Amazing Monuments of Ancient Greece. During our conversation at school, I'd learnt that Annabeth like architecture.

And now that I know she's a demigod, I figured she'd need a book in Greek.

Don't hate me. Please don't hate me. Please, please, please...

This was what was going through my mind as I drove to her house. I rang the bell.

A woman that looked to be in her late thirties opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked me. This must be Annabeth's step-mom, I thought.

"Um, is Annabeth there?" I asked.

Her eyes widened. "You're here for Annabeth?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to pick her up" I said. Her eyes, if possible, widened even more. She looked me up and down, totally forgetting that it is rude to stare.

"You guys on a date?" She asked me, her eyes returning back to their original size, and her eyebrow raising. I hoped I wasn't blushing.

"No, I was just...um...taking her..." I stuttered .

"Out? That's called a date." She said. I felt the heat rush up to my face.

"No, I mean..I just... I wanted someone to come to the carnival with me, and Annabeth's a close friend..so..I thought... maybe.." Oh man, this was hard.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice sounded. She came to the door and slowly pushed her way out the door.

"Hi, Annabeth. Ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded. She wore a grey shirt and white pants and looked amazing.

"Don't be late." Her step-mom said lazily, like she didn't care even if she was late.

"Let's go." Annabeth pulled me towards my mom's car.

We drove and drove and drove. I saw Annabeth's face turning confused, as she must have realized we weren't going to the carnival.

"Percy, where are we going ?" She asked me.

"You'll see." I said. She frowned. I guess it was hard for a daughter of Athena to not know something.

I drove off to a cliff near the sea-side. The place was deserted, just what I was expecting . I got out of the car and opened Annabeth's door like a gentleman.

She got out, confused.

"Why are we here? I thought we were going to the carnival." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something, and the carnival didn't seem like right place." I said.

"Well, I guess this is more peaceful." Annabeth said .

I took out a mat and a picnic basket. Annabeth helped me lay out the picnic. We both sat on the mat, and for a while just stared out at the sea. Then Annabeth turned to me. "So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" She asked.

I sighed. This was going to be hard. How was I even going to start?

"Percy, are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick." Annabeth asked.

I took a deep breath. "I'mademigodandIknowthatyou'reonetoo." I said as quickly as possible.

"What? I didn't get a single word." She said.

"I said that I'm a demigod and I know that you're one too." I said as I watched Annabeth's reaction. Her mouth became wide open.

"You're a demigod?' She asked.

"Yes."

"And you know that I'm one too?"

"Didn't I just say that."

"How did you know about me?"

"Grover Underwood."

"How do you know Grover?"

"He's a friend."

"Who's your parent?"

At this, I raised my hand towards the water and it shot upwards, making a trident in midair. Dramatic much? I thought so.

Annabeth gulped. Poseidon, she mouthed. I nodded. I expected for her to look at me with disgust. But her reaction was totally different. Her face displayed many emotions, hatred excluded.

"Grover's not just your friend, is he?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"He used to be your protecter, right?"

"How do you know?"

"And you have a half-brother Cyclopes?"

"Annabeth, how...?"

"And that kid, Nico. He's a son of Hades, right? I knew I'd seen him somewhere..."

"Annabeth!" I shouted. She shut up.

"How...how do you know all this?" I asked.

"Percy Jackson. The hero of Olympus, with me! O my god, this is unbelievable." Annabeth said. My mouth hung open. Annabeth looked like a fan girl who'd just met Taylor Launter.

"Annabeth, how do you know about me?" I asked.

What she told me blew my mind. She told me how she had dreams of my every adventure and how she knew almost everything about me. She told me that she'd been waiting all her life to meet me. I was totally shocked.

"That's unbelievable." I said.

"Well, it's true. You have no idea how happy I am to see you." She said.

Okay, this was definitely not what I expected. It was way, way better.


	11. We Decide Nicknames

Annabeth pov

Percy was modest and didn't believe me at first. When I told him I only got dreams of him because I wanted to keep track of Olympus's greatest hero, he blushed.

"I'm not the greatest." He said.

After dreaming of him almost every night (not in that way) I wasn't surprised by his reaction. I had always admired him for his modesty. I still couldn't believe I was talking to The Perseus Jackson. The Hero of Olympus! I was having trouble breathing.

"Wow, Percy. I can't believe it. All these days I was with you and I never realized you never HIM." I said. Percy looked amused.

"Never knew I was such a celebrity." He said, scratching the back of his neck the way he always did when he was embarrassed.

"Uh-huh. You were offered godhood. Immortality, for Hades's sake! And you say you're not famous... Seriously seaweed brain." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Seaweed brain?" He asked. I grinned.

"Yep. That's what your brain is filled with. Seaweed." I said.

"Okay, so one minute you are fangirling me, and the next you call me stupid." He said.

"I wasn't fangirling you! Besides, I wasn't calling you stupid. I just thought Seaweed Brain was a cute nickname to you." I said.

"Okay, so I need one for you then. I can't call you book head, cause Danny already earned that title." He said.

Danny, or Daniel is my half brother who went with Percy on all the quests. He and Percy at first hated each other because of our parents, but later on they got along okay. One winter, Percy rescued him from the Titan Atlas and since then they were like brothers. Percy and Daniel were both teased because of their lack of dating experience, so they just maintained a brothers duo for a while.

When Rachel, the current oracle of Delphi was interested in Percy, Daniel was a little jealous( not like that!), though he'd never admit it. But once Rachel became the oracle it was once again the lonely hearts duo. It remained like that until Daniel laid eyes on the roman praetor Reyna. He fell for her instantly. After the giant war, Daniel stayed back in New Rome to be with his beloved praetor.

I saw all this in my dreams, and was a little saddened when I realized Percy was the only lonely one now. Even Leo, the eccentric son of Haephestus had found love. Even though I never saw his face in my dreams, I knew Percy was good-looking. And now that I look at his face, all handsome and cute and responsible, I realize how right I was.

"How's Wise Girl?" He asked me, jarring me back to the present.

"Nice. I think it's appropriate, don't you?" I laughed. He joined me.

"Okay, so wise girl. Wanna have some fun?" He asked me.

"Like what?" I asked. Just then, my drawing of the castle fell from my pockets, and Percy picked up before I could reach it. He saw it and grinned.

"You drew this?" He asked. I noodled.

"Wow! This is amazing. So much detail." He looked at him with different angles, before a mischievous grin broke out on his face.

"Watch this." He said. He looked around to see if anyone was around, which I thought was kinda stupid considering that this place is deserted. You wouldn't see anyone for miles and miles. After he made sure that we were alone, he rose his hand towards the water.

As always, the water responded. Soon the water was swirling and winding in the air until at last it formed a shape. When I saw it my jaw dropped. It was the castle I drew. Made of water. Every detail was so specific. I looked at Percy in awe.

"Percy, this beautiful." I said.

"It's your design." He said, giving me a lopsided grin that made my heart flutter.

"Wanna go inside?" He asked me. I gaped at him.

"We can actually stand on it?" I asked.

"Relax. Don't you trust me?" He asked. I nodded, still not sure how we could stand on water. Percy offered me his hand and I held it. And together we walked into the castle made of water.


End file.
